


That Time of Year

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Maid, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Inspection day is interesting when your letting agent's a horny bunny, and cleaning turns you into a catboy maid...
Series: Modern Fantasies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	That Time of Year

Ken looked around his room. As per usual, it was... Well, he never called it a _mess_ , because while it was _time consuming_ to clean up, very little, if any of it, was actually _dirt_. Books, yes. Clothes, strewn about, yes. But nothing actually _dirty_. Dusty, occasionally, but no more than that. He scratched at his back irritably, and remembered the comments of his letting agent, Carol.

“Well, Ken, it is indeed a knock down price, rentwise, but that's because we've had troubles renting it, especially after magic came back to the world. You see, it's cursed. And we haven't found anybody yet who'll stay there for long.” It had been strange, back then, to see the dam burst, for magic to vibrantly, sometimes fatally, spring forth, and Carol was one of the people who, thankfully, had been happy to have been affected. After all, so many more people thought she was cute, as a bunnygirl. Although she was still a hardass to anyone who pushed her, and rightly so. Ken _liked_ Carol, and they'd had a solid working relationship for the four years he'd lived here.

And Ken had partly dealt with this curse because he cleaned only as much as he needed to until the biannual inspections. Even then, his hair was constantly a little scraggly, and the nub of a tail... A _cat's_ tail poked from the base of his spine. Little thing was sensitive too, so he'd had to adjust all his jeans and boxers to cushion it.

As curses go, it was a relatively easy one, but Ken could easily see why people might be disconcerted, maybe even horrified. Because, the harder someone cleaned their house, regardless of who they were before... They would transform, slowly but surely, into a catboy. A catboy _maid_ , to be precise. It was, thankfully, something that faded over time, but for about a week after the inspection, he wouldn't go anywhere, stockpiling food, and wouldn't do _any_ cleaning except the dishes, because it would take exactly that long to get... Where he was now.

God knows what would happen if he was germphobic, or otherwise obsessive about cleanliness. Still... It was that time of year, and he _needed_ to get to work. He would do it in his boxers. He knew all too well that _clothes_ wouldn't change back if he wore more than that, and underwear, at least, was cheap to replace.

* * *

Carol, sitting in her Fiesta, looked in the rearview mirror and primped her hair a little. She always wanted to look her best for the inspections, not only because it gave the appropriate professional image, but... Well, she _enjoyed_ the looks she got, even if she came down hard on anyone she didn't like who pushed it further than that. And she enjoyed the inspections, because her tenants understood that, and were also lovely people, cultivated by Phineas Lettings with tiny little benefits, little easings of their lives that meant the nice, tidy ones stayed, and the bad tenants? Well, they didn't last long at _all_.

Still, it wasn't all roses. Inspections were _hard_ this time of year, because, like the rabbit she'd taken the humanoid shape of, she was _horny_... And it was that time of year, the time of year it was hard, _so hard_ , to maintain that professionalism she prized. She'd been fidgeting all morning, _aching_ to rub herself on the desk, and, even now, she was looking at the gear stick contemplatively, before shaking her head to clear those intrusive thoughts. Slapping herself lightly on her puffed cheeks, she opened the car door, and smoothed down her pencil skirt. She had quite a few inspections to get through today, and she would just have to deal with it...

Putting on her best smile, she walked to the door, cheerily waving in case Candy and Chloe were watching, and knocked.

_Only twelve more to go today... And then I can use my toys until I fall asleep_.

* * *

Ken looked around, and purred appreciatively. He felt so accomplished, like a good boy, to have gotten so much done! The tip of his tail was twitching lightly over his shoulder, pushing up his black and white skirt to reveal those lovely panties he so liked... But he fought the urge to bask in the afternoon sun... He needed to _clean_ , otherwise Carol wouldn't be happy... And he _loved_ seeing Carol happy, because her nose would twitch, and she would blush a bit, and that twinkle in her eyes... Oh, that was the _bestest_!

He didn't really tell himself the _real_ reason he hid away after cleaning time, mainly because that other, less focused him didn't really _understand_. Ken the human with a tailbud was a person who went _outdoors_. But Ken, the catmaid... He was a _house_ cat, and the outdoors... Well, it was noisy, and had those rushing boxes he was instinctively afraid of, and, and, and... _It was scary, alright?_

He looked back at his tail, and deliberately thought about what he wanted to do next to stop it swishing so violently. His room was done, but there was still the kitchen, the bathroom, the guest room, the storeroom... Carol understood that he never really did the garden, even hired a gardener in exchange for a little extra rent, so that was pretty much it. But it was a _lot_ to do before Carol came, and he wanted to make her _smile_ this time! His tail swished one more time as he adjusted his panties... He always got hard at times like this, and there was no time for fun _now_ , it was time for _being good_!

And then it perked up again as he reached for the rubber gloves, black and white, just like his ears and tail. Washing up was relaxing even when he was Ken the tailbud, and it would make a nice break before dusting and arranging and mopping everywhere else!

* * *

Carol looked out of the window as she drove down Weston Street. She always did, because she wanted to remind herself that it really _had_ been a chaotic time, and that she'd been _lucky_. And that not everyone had. Even before the big change (It wasn't referred to by any one name), there had been places you didn't go in any town, city, rural area, whatever... But now... Now there were places you _really_ didn't go. Not if you valued your life, and maybe more besides. And Weston Street had, branching from it, Dark Street. It was aptly named, even before the big change, as nobody had bothered to put streetlights there. But now... The darkness was _alive_. It never left the street... But nobody encroached on it. Not after the first few dares, and the reports of muffled, but still deafening and pained screams. She shuddered, but held her gaze as long as she safely could.

Only one more place left to go. And it made a nice counterpoint to Dark Street. Part of why she chose the route, really. Ken was one of her nicest tenants, and, at this time of year...

She grinned. She _liked_ this time of year...

* * *

Ken licked his paws contemplatively as he looked around. He'd _really_ outdone himself this time, and he was _sure_ Carol would like it! He'd worked so hard, his high heels had fallen off because he had precious pawbeans for feet now, and his ears were really big, and _so sensitive_. And they pricked as the doorbell rang, only moments before he _scrabbled_ to the door, pulling it open with a big, toothy grin, and waved. “Carrroll!” Carol was there, smiling herself, and she eagerly pulled him in for a hug as she stepped inside. Mmm, she always smelled so nice, and she was friendly, and warm... And _ohhhhhyes scritches, gimme scritches, gimme gimme gimme_...

Carol smiled as he purred into her shoulder. He must have worked _extra_ hard for the inspection, to be this susceptible to a good headscratch... Still, work was work, and she gently disengaged, toeing the door behind her. “Hello, Ken, I'm happy to see you too! Let's see how the house is, and then I'm off the clock. Cup of milky tea sound good to you?” Ken nodded enthusiatically, the tip of his tail twitching almost manically, and she laughed. “Okay then, I'm _sure_ it'll go well!” And so, she began.

The hallway already looked _immaculate_ , and she was pleased to notice he'd even polished the wood flooring. The walls were spotless, the bathroom gleamed, even the surface of the electric oven was immaculate (and that was _hard_ , as she knew all too well.) Enthusiastic as he always was when he was catlike, he led the way, and it gave Carol a good view of his panties, his ass, his... _Oh my, that bulge_... Carol's breath quickened, and she tried hard to keep her smile bright. _Only a little bit longer. Only need to hold on for a bit_... But, soon enough, everywhere but the bedroom had been inspected, and she held up her hand, to Ken's confusion. “We'll look at the bedroom last, Ken, but first, why don't we have a nice cup of tea, and you can tell me about anything that needs to be done, or just how it's been going since the last inspection.” She smiled, and Ken immediately brightened up. “I'll make it, because you need a break after all that good work!” She giggled in her hand as she went into the kitchen.

He was so happy, he'd started grooming himself. It was a funny sight, and so rare, too.

* * *

And so the two of them sat, Ken hunched a little in his chair, mug held in both hands, and Carol more relaxed, leaning back as she sipped. “You did really well this time, Ken, and if you still want the lease, there's going to be absolutely no problem approving it.” He smiled, suddenly shy, although his tail gave away how happy he was. “Still, how have you been... Anything we need to look at, or... Any difficulties you've been having?” His tail started swaying, and she inwardly cursed herself. He was getting anxious, and...

“Weeeelll... Most of the year's fine, because I'm tailbud, and you've always been super understanding... Buuut I feel kinda funny this time. Maybe it's because I worked really hard, but I feel kinda funny, and those scritches felt even better than usual, and...” His tail swished harder, and he blushed. Carol reached out her hand, and laid it on one of his, and it didn't swish _quite_ as much. But he still stopped.

“You can tell me, Ken. You know, you've been so good, good with cleaning, understanding, and really strong to have lived here for so long.” He blushed a little harder, but the tail was slowing down. She chuckled “And, you know, I've seen a fair amount, so you know there's not much that can shock me.”

Looking shyly up, he carried on, tail still swishing anxiously. “Well... I've gotten really sensitive this year, maybe because I worked harder than usual...” He smiled a little “...I like seeing you smile, it makes me feel warm...” Carol smiled at this, and, true to form, he blushed, and blushed hard. “I... Everything else has been fine this past six months, and the house is doing really well, but... Well, this time, I feel really uncomfortable, ummm...” Too embarassed to continue, he quickly looked down, then hung his head, beet red.

This _had_ taken Carol aback, but she tried not to show it. He was always emotionally sensitive during these times, and she kept her voice calm and understanding. “Down... Your underwear?” He nodded, and his tail started _lashing_ around.

_Ohhhhh I can't take this much longer, and... I wanna see... I wanna see, I... Ohhhhh!_ She could barely keep her thoughts under control, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to last until she got home... _Buuuut_... She laid down her mug, walked around, and hugged him from behind, gently scratching his ears. “Well... Did it occur to you to take them off?” His tail almost smacked her in the cheek, but he did answer.

“I, uhhh... I didn't want to make you worry, or...” She scratched him a little harder, and he yowled gently, leaning into it.

“Oh, I'm not worried, Ken... In fact, I'd _love_ to see, because I know you like me... And I like _you_... And I think extra hard work like this... Being an _extra_ good boy... Deserves to make a _little_ mess being rewarded, mmmm?”

Even through the yowls, his voice was a little panicked “I, but, ah, the... Wouldn't it be bad to make a mess?” She chuckled. He was a little single minded about this when he was a cat, but she knew exactly how to spin it. But first... She reached down with her other hand, and gently stroked at his crotch... _Rock hard, oooohhhhh_...

“Normal wear and tear, Ken... You're definitely allowed to make some mess if it's something that's _normally_ a little messy...” She leaned into one of those sensitive ears, and gave a gentle puff before she continued, making him shudder. “...And you'd be making me really happy too.”

Wriggling out of her grasp, he sprinted on all fours, leaning around the corner as he _dashed_ away... But she grinned as she saw his tail, and where he was heading. The last place for the inspection. The bedroom.

* * *

When Carol came in, Ken had wrapped himself up in a ball, purring as he lay on the bed. She smiled, and he looked shyly back. “I... Umm... Are you _sure_?” He was still a little anxious, but her smile put him at ease, and he uncurled a little. She knelt in front of him, making sure he could see her warm smile.

“Why don't you uncurl a bit, Ken. I want to make you more comfortable, and you've probably been uncomfortable _all day_ , haven't you?” He mewled, nodding, and uncurled, just enough for his hips to show. Still smiling, she reached down, and gently pulled down his panties. And gasped as she saw what sprung out. Clapping one hand to her cheek, blushing, she looked at him with wide eyes “Omigosh, Ken, that's so _adorable_!” He cocked his head, and blushed.

“It... Is that good?”

“So good, Ken... Mmmm, now you just let me pull it off the rest of the way, and sprawl out comfortably, and I can find out if you think _I'm_ adorable too.” He was about to speak, but she put her finger on his lips gently. “Not until I'm done, alright? I want to be surprised.” He nodded, and let her slide his panties down his legs, while she fixed her eyes on that dick... She'd never liked big dicks, even when she was in heat, and this... Oh, it was cute, and she _knew_ it would feel good inside her... Inside, she grinned more lustily. She would make him _really_ hard.

And so, she took her time about it. Slowly pulling off her jacket, looking shyly back. Unbuttoning her blouse, and shifting it off one arm at a time. Reaching her hands sloooowly back to undo her bra, letting her breasts sink into them even as she slid it off... By this point, Ken was softly meowing, mewing needily, and he was writhing a little, but she didn't speed up... The quickest was the skirt, which she let fall to reveal her fluffy tail... And her nice, _round_ tail, and wiggled it a little, as she undid the tie on her own panties, and slipped them off from under her stockings, slipping out of her shoes. And _then_ she turned around, arms held in front of her, as she looked at him. “So... What do you think?”

Ken had already given how he felt away, but he managed to find the words. “Meeeohhh so nice... You're so _lovely_ , Carol... Are you sure... Are you...” She gently climbed onto the bed, and made as if to straddle him, before lying back and spreading herself a little.

“Oh, I'm sure, Ken... Good boys like you deserve a reward, and this is the kind of reward I'm _really_ in the mood for tonight. So let me scratch your ears, and hug you, while you fill me, and snuggle into that nice warm chest I know you like...” He looked conflicted for a second, but then nodded, and she shifted aside to give him space, as he lay himself over her, putting her head on her chest, and she gently ripped her stocking just a little... _Just_ a little, to let him inside.

As soon as he was inside her, she moaned and gripped him a little tighter, but she was still careful. He was sensitive like this, and, even through that mounting need, she didn't want to hurt him. And, judging by how gently he moved, how he kept his claws sheathed as he reached round her back to stroke her spine, and grasped her hip, he wanted the same... His tail had stopped swishing, and was now stood, and he purred contentedly into her neck as she stroked his hair, just behind the ears. “Mmmmm, you smell so nice... You're just as warm below as you are up top...” She giggled a little at this, but her breathing deepened as he pushed gently, his hips moving as she was gently stroked, and he shifted his chest over hers, and he purred louder as they moved together.

“Ohhh, that's so nice, it feels so good to have such a lovely partner... Ohhh, please, a little faster, I really want to feel you inside me, and... Ohhhh, I know... Your _tail_ is nice and sensitive too... Do you want me to stroke the bottom?” He almost yowled his consent and pleasure, and his purring became a bass rumble that made its way most pleasurably through her body when she started stroking, caressing where his tail met his spine, and tickling the tips of his ears. And she could feel it all the more because he was nuzzling her, gently nipping at her neck as he moved faster, stroking her back with more finesse, and one thumb... “Ahhhh yes, right there! I never even knew that would feel good, keep doing that, _please_...”

His thumb was stroking where her hips met her full belly, and it _felt so good_... His furry ears, his raspy tongue, which was licking the fur at her neck in between nibbles and playful bites... His dick... And he was obviously enjoying their togetherness too... She giggled a little inside as she though of that low, rumbling bass reaching out of the house to make passers by confused... Where was it _coming_ from? Oh, she knew... Just as she knew where her higher, lengthy moans were coming from... She couldn't help herself, and crossed her legs over his as she played a tiny bit rougher, and, her voice breaking a little with that need inside her, whispered “Breed me, Ken. _Breed me, I want it so badly_...”

Gripping her a little more tightly, he picked up the pace, but never stopped being tender. They were beyond words now, her moaning, him purring and mewling, yowling as gently as he could into her ear as they clung to each other, gripping and pushing together. Until it started tickling her chest, and her sensitive nipples, she didn't even notice the fur that had grown on his chest, and then she gasped and moaned all the louder, and they made such sweet music together... A bass and a treble, playing each other until the inevitable...

“Ohhhhhyessss! Now! Fill me! YES, FILL MEEEEE!” She held him tightly against her as he stiffened, and he reciprocated, biting her shoulder as he pumped, and she milked him for all she was worth, both of them shaking with the intensity of their orgasm... And that's how they lay for a few minutes, Him nuzzling into her chest and purring into one breast, and her gently disengaging, and hooking one leg over his, stroking his hair and cooing her approval, her encouragement, her love, at this cute, _oh so_ good kitty, who really knew how to make this inspection special in more ways than one.

She didn't need to go anywhere. It was the weekend, and Shane was on shift tomorrow. And she wouldn't feel as needy as she had for a few hours, at least. Enough time for them both to rest. Sleepily, still purring, Ken asked “Did I make you happy, Carrroll? I love yourrr smile.” She smiled, and tilted his head upward to let him see, to see him smile back.

“Mmm, you always do... But tonight, you made me _really_ happy... Take a nap, Ken, and if you want... We can do this again.” He smiled, and went back to nuzzling.

“I'd... Rrrrrrrmmmmm... Like that...” She gently stroked his scruffy hair as she smiled down at him, sleepy herself. She'd like that too.

* * *

When the morning had come, the sheets were covered in their sweat, and... Well, they definitely both needed a shower, and they took it together. That overwhelming need had left Carol, but she still felt it a little, not because she was still in estrus, but because...

“Ken? Would you, uhhh... Would you mind if we did this again every now and then? I usually try very hard not to let go like that during inspections, even though I'm always _really_ horny those days, but... I like you a lot, whether you're tailbud Ken, or the way you are now.”

His hair had fallen down over his eyes, and he pawed at it, before looking at her with the one eye he'd managed to free from the dangling mop. “I... I like you too, you're really cute, and...” He smiled widely, and she giggled a little as his hair flopped back down. “...I _like_ making you happy, and seeing that smile!”

She smiled, and pulled his hair back over the top of his head, and gave him that smile he liked so much. “Mmmm... We'll work out the details later. Right now, though... Let's dry off, and have another cup of tea.”

He nodded enthusiastically, and they stepped out onto the big towel he'd left out. No point in making more mess, after all.

And, again, as they finally got themselves dry _ish_ , she smiled to herself, and whispered “He's a _good_ boy.”

Ken pretended not to hear... Even though his ears were _really_ sensitive. He'd smile about it later, because it was the highest compliment he could receive...


End file.
